To Have & To Hold Until Death Do Us Part
by ReptilesTheme
Summary: The day has finally arrived. Expected sooner rather than later?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't own the Biker Mice, Charley, Primer, Stoker or the song "Say Something" by Great Big World & Christina Aguilera.

A/N: I literally thumb sucked this story in an hour, since I need to find mojo to finish Injustice. While the storyline for that series is clear, the words evade me, so I thought churning out a one shot of something else entirely would help. This was written once, proof read once and posted, so apologies for factual errors, lack of substance (is that the right word) etc. Flame it, review it, this story was more for me than anything else, but maybe you'd enjoy it. Listen to the song before or while reading, it really adds to the story. I am a huge Korn/Combichrist fan, so it's a feat in itself that this song played such an important part.

Charley looked up at the slight knock on the door.

"Come in, Throttle."

She turned back and watched two of her best friends enter the room, looking incredibly handsome in their dark suits with matching ties. She quickly wiped her eyes to hide the evidence of her most recent crying sessions and turned around.

"Are you ready for this, Charley-mam?" Modo held his arms out and she walked into his strong embrace. Her arms snaked around his waist and pulled him close before reluctantly letting go. She sighed.

"As ready as I will ever be. I don't think any woman is ever prepared for this day." She turned back to the mirror.

"Primer is outside, she said to call her if you need anything." Throttle gave a supportive half smile. "Just because you're the only human on this planet doesn't mean you have to do this alone, you know. You are as much a part of us as any Martian mouse would be."

Charley's eyes glistened with tears. "I know, I just wanted to spend these last few minutes on my own. I'm just going to finish up my make-up and then Primer can bring me the bouquet. And help me get dressed. If I thought Martian wedding dresses would have less buttons I was sorely mistaken." She joked lamely.

"Don't hide your tears, Charley-mam. None of us are going to either. We all knew this day would come eventually, but that doesn't make it any less emotional for any of us." Modo wiped at his eye with the sleeve of his jacket. "Just looking at you turns on my waterworks. You look like a right princess. Any mouse would be proud to have a wife like you."

"I wish I could believe you. Maybe if he didn't…." Charley's voice broke.

It was Throttle's turn to hug her close. "You have given your all over the past six years, babe. I have not seen a more beautiful bride in all my years."

There was a knock and Primer's head peeked from around the door.

"Charley, it's almost time. Everyone is waiting but you can take all the time you need." She looked worriedly at her uncle and Modo just shook his head slightly.

Throttle gave Charley a last hug and pulled Primer outside to the hallway.

"I'm really worried about her, Throttle. I know crying is normal at a time like this, but she's hardly eaten or slept since Wednesday. She insisted on a Martian ceremony and we've explained as much as possible, but I'm not sure how much she's taken in."

Throttle nodded. "Yeah I know. Look, Modo will walk her down the aisle and I will wait up front, so if anything goes wrong, we will be there to handle the situation. Just get her to the chapel. Rimfire just texted to say Vinnie's arrived."

Primer bit her lip and nodded.

"I can do that."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"It's time, Charley-mam." Modo held out his arm and she took it. She looked beautiful in her black leather gown, and her hair pulled up into an intricate braided Martian hairstyle. Her eyes were clear now, but still slightly puffy from crying earlier.

"Do you need a moment?"

She shook her head.

"Primer explained everything to me, but you might want to help me if I get something wrong."

He nodded.

She took her bouquet from Primer, again aware of how fragrant the Martian flowers are compared to those on Earth. A million emotions rushed through her, brought along by memories long forgotten that suddenly rushed forward from her subconscious. She could hear the soft murmur of voices on the other side of the door. No doubt they were from friends, family and comrades. They never doubted that this type of event would be huge. Her tears were just below the surface again, so she exhaled and motioned to Modo. She was ready.

Soft music drifted through the corridors, and she steeled herself when Modo opened the door, wanting to keep her emotions in check while hundreds of eyes were watching her walk down the aisle. She couldn't helped the hitching of her breath when she finally saw her groom, her gorgeous white mouse with the boisterous attitude and marsh mellow heart he tried to hide behind a front of bravado and arrogance. And he was hers. A look of peace and serenity was etched on his face, and she couldn't help but think how well it suited him. She insisted he wear his usual get up of jeans and bandoleers for the occasion, since this is what he was comfortable in and how she knew him. She never wanted a formal do, relieved in the know that he would have hated it too to be forced into a suit, the only other thing he hated as much as Lawrence Limburger and cheese.

Charley walked up to her groom, placed her bouquet next to him and bent down to kiss his peaceful face. Her tears were flowing freely, staining his mask and wetting the cheek she had kissed so many times before. If she tried really hard, she could imagine he was sleeping, that this wasn't real, that she would wake up and this would be her wedding day. This WAS her wedding day, chosen by Vinnie MONTHS ago, but turned into a funeral by a single bullet to his spine. He never stood a chance. They kissed goodbye that morning, neither knowing that Limburger had hatched a devious plan to ambush and kill the Biker Mice just outside their hometown, Modo and Throttle was only saved by the fact that they ran late after a heavy night at the bar the previous evening. Guilt they too are dealing with.

_(Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one, if you want me to)_

She laid her head on his forehead, wishing for one more mind walk just for the fun of it…

_(Anywhere I would've followed you_

_say something, I'm giving up on you)_

She wished for one more time to see him waggle his eyebrows at her. He always pretended to be so hurt when it sent her into fits of laughter…

_(And I am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all)_

She wished for one more time for him to hold her at night and point out the star formations, and tell her stories from his childhood.

_(And I will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl)_

She wished for one more time of love making in the shower, slipping on the soap bubbles until they collapsed in a heap of arms, legs and laughter.

_(Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you)_

She wished for one more time watching him scoff down multiple hot dogs, would she still have scolded him if she knew it was the last time?

_(And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye)_

She gave him one last kiss, knowing that she will never ever have this chance again. This was the last kiss, the last touch, the very last time she would look at his beautiful face.

_(Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you)_

"Forever, you big lug." She whispered before turning around and taking the folded Martian flag and his helmet from Stoker. A last gesture of respect from the Freedom Fighter Army he loved so much.

_(Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something...)_


End file.
